Broken
by Ebony974
Summary: Nous avons tous en nous une part d'ombre. Des démons qui se manifestent lorsqu'on est le plus faible. Faut-il se méfier d'eux? Eux qui nous connaissent mieux que personne. Ou faut-il les combattrent?


BROKEN

Encore ce cauchemard, ce souvenir. Combien de fois vais-je encore rêver de ça, de lui ? Combien de fois encore vais-je me réveiller en sursaut, les yeux embués, en pleine nuit ? Il est temps que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête. Définitivement. J'en ai assez de souffrir. « Aller ma belle, un peu d'eau sur le visage te fera le plus grand bien. Tu te rendormiras et demain tout ira mieux. » Nuit après nuit je me répète ce refrain. Mais « demain » n'est jamais mieux. Il ressemble inlassablement à la veille. Les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes larmes, la même peine. Le même visage qui me fixe dans la salle de bain nuit après nuit…

Je suis seule face à toi, dans cette nuit sombre, où chaque recoin de la pièce reflète ce qui se trame au plus profond de moi. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Comment en suis-je arrivée-là ? A quel moment n'ai-je plus réussi à distinguer la Lumière de l'Obscurité ? A quel moment avez-vous pris le dessus ? Je te regarde et tu restes impassible, ne révélant que TA vérité. Tu es froid et cruel et moi je suis perdue. A qui puis-je parler si même toi tu te mets à me trahir ? Je ne suis pas celle que tu me projettes en pleine face. Non. Je ne le suis pas. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à ça ?  
Tout se brouille dans la tête. Ma vision n'est plus claire. Mes larmes me voilent les yeux portes de l'âme m'a-t-on dit. Reflets de ce que nous sommes. Les miens ont changés. Autrefois de couleur chaude et remplis d'espoir, ils sont désormais froids, éteints. Quelque chose les a changés, M'a changée. Non ! J'ai travaillé si dur pour ne pas sombrer. J'ai tenu si longtemps… Je refuse de vous laisser gagner. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Mais peut-être est-ce le « bout » ? Je ne peux continuer à nier ce que je vois chaque fois que je suis en face de toi. Ce que tout le monde va voir dans peu de temps. Arrête ! Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça. Avec ces yeux. Mes yeux. Non !

Je ne supporte plus de les voir. Je prends la première chose qui me vient et la lance de toutes mes forces contre le miroir qui se brise. Une douleur intense me vrille alors la tête, me forçant à me mettre à genoux, la tête coincée entre les mains. Avec peine je réussi à la lever et regarda le résultat. Des morceaux de miroirs jonchent à mes pieds. Cependant, certains restèrent accrochés et je voyais toujours ce visage, ces yeux qui me fixent.  
\- Tu as tout perdu, me crachèrent soudainement des voix. Ton équilibre, ta moitié, ton avenir. Tu as eu beau combattre de toutes tes forces, tu as échoué. Il est parti ! Tout c'à quoi tu tenais s'est brisé ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde la vérité en face. Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur ! Tout est de ta faute.  
Quel être pathétique tu es. A quoi bon continuer ? Rejoins-nous. Tu n'as plus ta place nulle part dorénavant et tu le sais. Tu n'es bonne à rien. Tu es un échec en tant qu'être humain. Rejoins-nous et tu ne souffriras plus. Ta douleur, ton chagrin, tes souvenirs… tout ce qui serre ton cœur disparaîtra. Tu connaîtras enfin la paix, la liberté, la VRAIE liberté. Rejoins-nous, me murmura-t-elles.

Combien de fois encore vais-je subir ça ? Combien de temps encore à lutter contre elles ?  
Une raison de continuer, c'est tout ce que je demande. Une seule raison. Mais qui peut désormais me la donner ? Tu as tout pris en partant. Le meilleur de mon être. Tu l'as volé et tu t'es enfui avec. Tu m'as abandonnée, sans armes pour me défendre. Je te hais de m'avoir fait ça. Si tu savais comme je te hais. Non, stop ! Ce n'est pas moi ça. Et pourtant, la personne qui se trouve en face de moi a les mêmes yeux remplis de colère, les mêmes larmes sur les joues, les mêmes poings serrés…  
C'est à peine si je me reconnais. Et pourtant, c'est bien moi.  
\- Je vous vois, dis-je.  
\- Enfin. Tu en as mis du temps… Nous sommes là depuis quelques temps déjà. Depuis ce fameux jour. Tu sais bien depuis qu'il t'a ABANDONNEE. Tu as gaspillé tellement d'énergie à essayer de convaincre tout le monde que tout allait bien. Tellement de sourires forcés, tellement de mensonges prononcés. Mentir aux autres pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Quelle triste réalité.  
\- Arrêtez ! Taisez-vous, je vous en prie, répondis-je aux bords de l'hystérie.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre le crâne en deux.

-Quand comprendras-tu ? Quand arrêteras-tu de nous combattre ? Ouvre les yeux, tu as tout perdu. Tout est fini. Plus rien ne te retiens ici-bas, continuèrent-elles.

Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Mes temps tambourinent et me font mal. Je souffre trop. Que ça s'arrête par pitié ! Je n'en peux plus…  
\- Rejoins-nous. Abandonne…  
\- Abandonner…Encore ce mot amer et cruel. IL m'a abandonné. Il a été lâche et m'a abandonnée sans un regard en arrière. Sans explications. Sans penser à ce que je pouvais ressentir à ce moment-là. Il m'a brisée, certes. Mais moi je ne suis pas Lui, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je refuse de vous rejoindre ! Il y a tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à vivre. J'ai tant de gens à protéger et à aimer. Ma famille, mes amis… Tous m'aiment et comptent sur moi. Alors je refuse de les abandonner, de les faire souffrir comme lui m'a fait souffrir ! Je vais me relever et avancer ! Je vais reprendre ma vie en main ! Faire des projets et aimer de nouveau ! Voilà ce que je vais faire : VIVRE !  
Je suis brisée, triste et en colère c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire détruite. Cette tristesse, cette colère font partie de moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant une mauvaise chose. Au contraire, elles vont me permettre de m'accrocher encore plus dure à la vie.  
Dans la vie tout n'est pas soit Blanc soit Noir. L'Etre humain est constitué de multiples sentiments, de nuances, de force mais aussi de faiblesse. Voilà ce que je suis- un être humain- avec tout ce que ça comporte. De la Lumière et de l'Obscurité.

Et soudain la douleur cessa. Le calme est revenu dans ma tête. Je suis toujours là en face de toi, miroir. Je continue de voir ce que tu projettes, de Vous voir et pourtant quelque chose a changé. Je me sens COMPLETE, sans comprendre.  
\- Il était temps, marmonnèrent doucement les voix.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu as cessé de nous combattre. Il était temps.  
\- Non ! Je ne vous ai pas rejointes ! Non !  
\- Non effectivement. Tu as fait bien mieux. Tu nous as enfin acceptées comme étant une part de toi. Tu es de nouveau complète. Pleine de vie et d'espoir. Tu as cessé de nous rejeter, merci.  
\- Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?  
\- On nous donne bien des noms selon la personne et la situation. Mais pour toi, nous sommes PEINE et COLERE. Les humains nous combattent à tort. Pensant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. C'est ainsi qu'ils finissent par se perdre totalement et à basculer. Mais toi, tu as compris. Tout n'est pas Blanc ou Noir. La vie a de multiples couleurs. Tu as le droit de Lui en vouloir. Tu as le droit d'être triste et en colère. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de sombrer. Des gens tiennent à toi. Autant que tu tiens à eux.  
Bon courage et bonne chance, jeune fille. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour affronter les méandres de ce monde. Mais désormais tu es assez forte pour surmonter tout ça. Souris, pleures, ris, aime. Ne cesse jamais de VIVRE surtout. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.  
\- Reparo, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le miroir.

Et soudain quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
\- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je ne vais plus vous mentir. Je ne vais pas bien mais avec le temps ça ira mieux, je te le promets.

Mon cher ami me prit alors dans ses bras. Il comprenait. Mieux que quiconque.  
\- A qui parlais-tu ?  
\- A moi-même Harry. A moi-même.  
\- Allons-nous recoucher Hermione. Demain est une dure journée… Demain…  
\- … c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Ron.


End file.
